Sit Tight 3 2 1 ODST DROP
by Dasneaky
Summary: it s  Naruxharem first fic be nice, it a cross over between Naruto/halo but mostly Naruto little kiddies don't read swearing gore and romance        can Naruto survive the war with Covenant or will he fall like so many before him
1. Chapter 1

AN this is a crossover between naruto/halo but is mostly naruto

Read and enjoy

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Halo but I wish I did

It all started when the Covenant invaded one of the three colonies of earth …

"Naruto we need more reinforcements if we hope to hold this colony" one of Naruto troops said. "Damn it I know that but we need more time for the colonist to be evacuation but until then … boom what the hell was that noise"

"Sir the front line of defenders has fallen it only a matter of time till they reach this base of operation we need to go now!" another one of Naruto troops come run up "Sir all the colonist have evacuated " said the soldier. "Good time for the troops to go" Naruto said. "But sir what about you" "I'm going to leave the Covenant a little surprise. Now go that an order" I will be right behind you"

"Sir the Covenant is retreating but they seem to be running away from something." "Sir we have a situation developing … oh no everyone run to the …"

Naruto see his troops mutate right before his eyes he only thinking one think the flood is here.

Timeskip 3 days (this is going to be from naruto pov)

I've been on the run since then never eating or sleeping I only hope that my call to konoha space station for reinforcement has been call back. I m so tried I'm going to make a stand here and go down fighting here they come.

They come in fast and strong but I mange to fight them back but while I was fighting them I didn't see the flood spores sneak up behind me

Come you want some more you mutate freaks I going to be here all day I'm going to … why do I feel so sleepy and tried I look behind me and see what the problem is only to find a dozen flood spore latch on to my back so this is how it end I rip the spores off but I lose a lot of blood in the process I lay down wait for the end to come the flood fighter are closing in while this is happening, I wonder how I am going to die first being rip apart or being mutated neither happens because I blackout right then but before I do I hear the sound of gunfire and the flood inhuman screams

(End of Naruto pov)

"Sakura what his chance of survival!" said Sasuke while fire his assault rifle. "He been infected but has turned for some reason, but he has a 120 fever and has been running for awhile if he doesn't get to a hospital he will die form lack of food and blood loss, and there the issue of being infected" said Sakura.

"I don't give a shit we have order form headquarters to rescue any and all survivals him being top priority " said Sasuke punching a flood fighter in the face.

"Temari, Shikarmaru we need evac now we found our objective where the hell are you" said Sasuke.

"Hold your horses we right above you" said Temari.

"Troublesome, opening bay doors sit tight" said Shikarmaru.

Sasuke pick up naruto fireman style and loads him into the pelican dropship while firing his assault rifle at the flood. "Punch it Temari, Sakura strap the Naruto in but keep an eye on him" said Sasuke.

"This is squad 7 reporting in" said Sasuke.

"Go ahead squad 7 what your mission report" said Ino

We found no survival expect for one , the one being top priority, we got some good or bad new either way you look at it he's been infected but hasn't turned we for some reason and have the best medics on standby he's in need of medical attention, and has a fever of 120" said Sasuke

"I see they someone who want to talk to you Sasuke" said Ino

"DO YOU HAVE MY GODSON IS HE ALIVE!" screamed someone

"Umm sir can I ask you to state your name and rank what I m about to tell you is classified" said Sasuke

"My name is Jiraiya and my rank is commander, now tell me is my godson safe" said the admiral

"Sir yes Sir we have your son but he been infected but hasn't been mutated for some reason he is in need of the best doctor and nurse that can be provide" said Sasuke

"We are now docking the space ship hidden in leaves" said Temari

(Naruto pov)

I feel like I m floating I hear people calling my names but all I want to do is sleep what is this feeling, is this the afterlife. I see a light it so bright why won't it let me sleep.

(End of Naruto pov)

Clear! Bzzzzzzz Clear! Bzzzzzzzz.

"Come on Naruto you have too pull through your all I have left "said the commander with tears in his eyes all the sudden he hear yelling and see what the commotion is.

Timeskip 1 week later

Naruto feels throat dry and why aren't I dead yet where Naruto first thoughts slowly open his eye only to shut them again due to the bright light

" am I and why am I not dead" said naruto

Several gasps come from around the room

"Someone quickly go fetch the commander" said someone

"Everyone leave now that an order" said someone else

Naruto open his eyes and see a bunch of thank you present and get well card and balloon and wonders how he got all of these he picks up one get well card that stands out from all the rest and reads it said

"Naruto Uzumaki on behalf of one of the three colonies of earth well see fit to reward you of your heroic action. Of bravely defending and see to the evacuation of the colonist we hear by promote you to the rank of Sergeant First Class and recommend you to enroll in "Orbital Drop Shock Troopers" or ODSTs for short it is highly recommend that you enroll this is a good way to start your military career."

Sign sincerely

The UNSC and your grandpa Jiraiya Naruto is still wondering how he got so many presents until he hears a knock at the door "come in" Naruto said shakily "So your finally up, about time you've been asleep for a week now" said Jiraiya "I've been out that long, can I ask a question why am I not dead or worse a mindless flood drone" said Naruto "I don't know the doctor are baffled they check your DNA and it seem that those flood spores improved your endurance, your eye hand coordination, your pain threshold, a boosted immune system, your reflexes have improve greatly, and a bunch of other small thing too but you were able to keep your mind and not have any bad side effects. In my opinion you got the best of both world" said Jiraiya Sweet I guess that why I got a promotion, well I m getting sleepy see you tomorrow, goodnight Grandpa" Naruto said "goodnight Naruto" Jiraiya said. Sometime in the middle of the night… So is he going to make it Jiraiya" said someone "yeah he going to make it but it going to cost a fortune to apply to be an ODST trooper" said Jiraiya don't worry about that I m going to pay for it and I got a little present for him when he wake up if he decides to become an ODST trooper" said someone you know when are you going to step out of the shadows and be an active role model for him the boy suffered enough thinking that he was an orphan" said Jiraiya I was thinking after he becomes an ODST if he ask who the present was from just say it was from a fellow soldier" said someone Some time early in the morning Naruto feel and hears someone gentle moving him and softly speaking "wake up time for your medicine" say someone. Naruto open his eyes and see long beautiful blond hair and the blue eye of a goddess and form of a goddess and breast to match too "did I die and go to heaven because if this isn't heaven why is there an angel standing beside me said Naruto Ino blushed at this comment and said "just sit up and take your medicine" ok, ok give me a second naruto said while getting up AN note Naruto is only wearing those crapy hospital gowns and you see what other small thing the flood spores improved in just a moment Naruto took his medicine and while walking over to get dress tripped and fell and the knot hold the gown together got caught on all the machine and came undone and fell on Ino right between her breasts Naruto quickly forgot he wasn't wear anything and stood up quickly to help Ino up once Ino was up she notice naruto wasn't wearing anything Ino blushed and thought to herself _damn look at those muscle and not to mention that eight packs _her mind momentarily decided to quit working when she saw naruto goods … ... _is that his…oh my god it is….. It's huge just wait till the girls hear about this. _Ino quickly excuse herself make up some excuse while Ino was excuse herself and walk out Tsunade walk in and just laughed after she stopped laughing she said "I feel sorry for you now Naruto" naruto not see what the big deal was asked Tsunade "what do you mean you feel sorry for me?" "That was Ino Yamanaka the biggest and best gossiper by this time tomorrow every woman on this ship will be after you she maybe even make a fan club dedicated to you." Naruto finally seeing the implication promptly sum up everything he was thinking and feeling in one simple swear word "Fuck" and passed out. The next day Naruto wakes up and see twice as many gifts and get up and dressed quickly and decides to beat the morning fan girl rush and to give his commanding officer his decision on the ODST he quickly makes his bed but puts some pillow underneath the blankets to fool the fan girls he about to leave the room but see a security camera and Naruto said to the security camera "I want you guys to record what happens after I leave it's probably going to make your day." Naruto then leave and closes the door. When Naruto arrives on the bridge he walks over to the security camera guys and See all the guys have nosebleeds expect for one Garra. Naruto asks Garra "so what happen after I left" Garra then give Naruto his best face of dude you are in trouble now and say only one word "watch" and then promptly walks away. Naruto our good friend being a bit dense at some times watches the video feed after he left and this time resisting the urge to faint promptly say ten simple words "oh my fucking god you have to be kidding me" The video feed shows an all out fight of fan girls to enter the room Naruto was sleeping in one woman quietly sneaks in while all the fan girls are fighting and locks the door and closes the blinds. Said girl with pink hair strips in front of camera and seductively walk over to the bed and get underneath the cover and then scream like a t-rex Naruto decide he see enough and proceed to make a copy of the tape and then he deletes said tape much to the disappoint of guys crowded around the video feed Naruto walks over to his commanding officer Kakashi Hatake and says yes to being an ODST Kakashi said "since you said yes someone left a present for you if you said yes to being a ODST trooper see if it fits, the present name tag says from a fellow soldier" Naruto open the present and see black with orange with a side of yellow on his ODST amour Naruto quickly put on his ODST amour and helmet and says "How do I look" Suddenly the door open to reveal an army of fan girl with Ino Yamanaka as head of the army and Sakura Haruno as second in command Naruto looks behind Kakashi and promptly active his stealth feature in the amour and prays to the gods that the fan girls can't find him But before he active his amour he walks over Garra to and say "Garra you might want to leave but leave the camera running "Garra then gives Naruto his best wtf face Naruto points to the army of fan girls Garra face then turns to nice knowing right before naruto disappear, Garra then leaves the camera running and active his own ODST amour Naruto and Garra then exit the bridge right before the girly the man scream start.

An so how did I do for first naruto fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or halo

Naruto and Garra walking through the ship with there ODST amour, nothing wrong with this picture expect there in stealth mode to avoid any and all fan girl all sudden Garra ODST stealth batteries run out Garra giving Naruto the wtf face it not fair. Naruto say "my amour must be a newer version oh and Garra you might want to run" Garra say "Why?" Naruto point to the fan girl mob coming this way Naruto said "Garra if you want to meet me again go to our special spot and bring lots of food and drink because this fan girl army is going to take away to die down I'll bring my laptop see you there ok?"

Somewhere in the middle of the day in Naruto room

Naruto check for any fan girl traps seeing none on his room Naruto proceed to going inside and clears his fridge of food and drinks Naruto pack everything into a back pack and grabs his laptop and bring his batteries charger for Garra Naruto then proceeds to the wall and open ups a secret cubby and press the following number in order 21 23 21 25 90 then a secret corridor open up then he presses another set of numbers 90 25 21 23 21 and another secret door opens but this time it lead to a huge room full of everything you need to live conformable a TV and games system and even two bed

Naruto waits for about 30 minute when Garra show up all bloodied and bruised "Man those fan girls did a number on you Garra" said Naruto Garra says "tell me about it I barely got away add to the fact that you have a mob of fan girls after you" "did anyone follow you Garra" say Naruto "nope" then why do I hear knocking at our secret spot." Said Naruto "Just open the door this is so troublesome." Shikarmaru said. "Open the door Garra it Shikarmaru" Naruto said

Sometime after Shikarmaru troublesome explanation

"So your telling me every girl is after me in this space ship, Garra it worse then I thought go to plan b, no wait skip plan b, go to plan c" Naruto said " umm what plan c Naruto" Shikarmaru said "we send dummy robots out and see how long they last" Garra said "ok robots are out and…. They screwed" said Naruto "Garra send out a broadcast for all fan girls he want to see me naked or something like that but if they want to see me like that they have to prove it too me by beating other fan girl" said Naruto "you know your evil and I like it what the plan to get you off scott free in the end" said Shikarmaru "well me and Garra are going to ODST training grounds so if those fan girl can become ODST then they welcome to come along but I doubt they go that far expect maybe Ino and that pink hair girl" said Naruto "you mean Sakura Haruno" Garra said "yeah her" naruto said

"So Shikarmaru what made you to come to our secret spot" said Garra well you know that fan girl army well there attacking anything that is related to Naruto, hey naruto can I bring a few friends over here" said Shikarmaru "sure as long as they bring as they bring they own food and drinks with them" said Naruto

Timeskip 1 month later

"Welcome to your new home maggots, you just step off the train into what I like to call my little personal corner of hell. This is where you will be train to be ODST" said Anko Mitarashi while eyeing Naruto

Naruto fan girl sense are going off and active his stealth mode feature and walks out and then turns it off. Naruto is busy thinking and doesn't naruto the angry mob of soldier come after him until it too late

One of the soldiers tackles him into the wall

Naruto says "what the heck is your problem." Shut up flood spawn you don't deserves to live but we going to take care of that boys right" say the leader of the group the, group of soldier proceed to beat the living crap out of naruto then someone pull a knife and starts to cut Naruto up. "Just leave him he going to bleed to death" said someone they then leave Naruto to his fate

Ino just heard the ODST introduction and leave to find Naruto and by chance see Naruto ODST helmet but it covered in blood Ino thinking the worse follows the trail of blood until she finds Naruto

Ino scream "NARUTO!" Ino is that you … I m just… going to rest for a awhile ….. I'll be up…..soon" Naruto said weakly. Ino training kicks in and says to the bridge "officer is down, it is Naruto Uzumaki he is in need of immediate medical attention dropping beacon now"

"Well look who we have here a flood spawn supporter, men you know what we do to little girl who don't know they place, teach them a lesson, forcefully" said the leader of the group. The group of men then proceed to beat up Ino they break her leg and proceed to beat her up but she isn't getting hurt for some reason because naruto is covering her with his body. "Hey boss should we get out of here before other people show to help these two lovebirds" said someone "yeah let get out of here" said the leader of the group

Ino then proceed to cry on Naruto bloodied and broken body and said "why Naruto why did you protect me." "Because I think I am falling for you" said Naruto and they both passed out due to the pain.

Time skip 1 week later in the middle of the night AN** Naruto and Ino are in the same room and are wear those crapy hospital gowns curse you gowns …. Anyway on with the story**

Ino is thinking about what about what Naruto said _Naruto said he falling for me maybe I need to get closer to him. _Ino then get up with her crutches and lies next to Naruto in his bed and gets undress

**Beginning of lemon yay my first lemon**

Naruto wakes up and finds Ino next to him naked and himself is naked to, Naruto asks Ino "why are you in my bed and naked and how come I m naked t..." Naruto finds himself shut up by an all out passionate kiss from Ino. When the kiss stopped Ino then proceeded to cry and talk into Naruto "don't ever scare me again like that and did you protect me when you were already hurt" Naruto then pulls Ino into a bear hug and says into he blond hair "because you one of my precious people" How did I become one of your precious people" said Ino "you took the time to notice me and acknowledge me for who I am, beside having your dad killed right in front of you doesn't really help ether and becoming an orphan too. Not to mention having to fend for your self for 5 years until I met my grandpa who took me in and raised me. " Said Naruto sadly "But if that didn't happen I would have never found you" and kiss Ino on the lips and notice Ino breast were pushed up against his chest and start to think perverted thoughts that made his goods get hard.

While Naruto was trying to get his perverted thoughts under control Ino was have her own perverted thoughts _ god look at that eight pack and his muscle and oooooooo I want to have him now! And oh god is that his goods that pressing up against my thigh well here goes nothing. "_Oh Naruto can you help me with a little problem" said Ino "Sure" said Naruto "Good now I want you to make love to me as punishment for making me worry about you so much" said Ino "Are you sure this is what you want Ino" said Naruto" yes I 'm sure Naruto but thanks for asking" said Ino

**An Remember Ino has a cast on**

Naruto grabs Ino breasts and gently massage them while flicking the nubs in the center of the pillows of flesh Naruto was rewarded with a long throaty moan from Ino. Naruto losing all self control after hearing Ino moan, he latched his mouth on to one of Ino breast and started sucking on one while still massaging the other one

Ino decided she hand enough foreplay whisper in Naruto ears "lets take this up a notch" then manages to flip Naruto over and eye Naruto dick like a new toy greedily start to give Naruto a blowjob. While Naruto is lost in a world of pleasure Ino starts to add humming and suction into to the mix and quickly made Naruto cum shooting rope after rope of hot cum into Ino mouth. Ino never thought someone could cum so much and couldn't sallow all of it and some spilled out onto Ino face and breasts

Ino seductively licks off all of Naruto baby batter mix and strangely tasted like vanilla pudding.

Seeing Ino suck and lick off his cum made him instantly hard again

Ino notices this and say "my, my, aren't we eagerly excited ... Oh… faster, harder, More. While Ino is being pounded into the bed Naruto can't believe how tight Ino is and is soon coming to his breaking point "Ino where do you want me to cum" Naruto asked. Ino say "Cum in me and let cum together" both hitting their climax scream they lovers name

"INO" Naruto said

"NARUTO" said Ino

Naruto then and Ino both say at the same time "I love you" and sealed it with a kiss before drifting off to sleep

While Ino was sleepy her DNA was being changed by Naruto sperm (no she not going to get pregnant)

**End of lemon**

The next morning

Naruto wakes up first and notices the changes in Ino she has bigger breast (think like Tsunade size) and look even sexy then before and her is silkily smooth

Naruto not the one to stay still for long decides to go to the ODST training ground. Leaving Ino to figure out how she changed.

Naruto seeing the guy that rescued him he going over to say "hi Sasuke thanks for rescuing me" Sasuke said "let get one thing clear here I would have left your ass to hang there if it weren't for your Grandpa" and Sasuke being the king of emo walks away but not before Naruto punches Sasuke in the Nose and send him flying across the room and then promptly passed out. "Damn I didn't know I was that strong" said Naruto leave the room but not before the rumors start to spread.

**Yay second one is done I will try to update every day R&R sneaky out**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Halo

**An I need those review folk so I can see where I can improve on so it more enjoyable for you guys to read, now on to the story**

It been one week since I had sex with Ino and my life has been living hell the fan girl issue has started back up again due to my girlfriend been the biggest gossiper

Tsunade did a medical check on Ino and it seem who ever I have sex with will get the same side effect as me such as being immune to the flood. Any who I need to go the gym to do my daily work out Naruto wrote in his journal

"98, 99, 100 whew that was a good workout" said Naruto while noticing some commotion over by the sparing area and walk over to see Sakura beating ever guy she see. Naruto said "I'll take you on"

Moment later Naruto had Sakura pin in a revealing position with Naruto on top and Sakura on the bottom

Naruto said "how it feels to be on the bottom Sakura" Sakura said seductively "pretty good" know where this was going; Naruto got up and quickly left not knowing Sakura was following him when Naruto got to his room he went to take a cold shower due to his goods being all hard

Naruto got in the shower and was too busy to notice the shower door open to a naked Sakura, Naruto thinking it was Ino just sat back and let Ino/Sakura massage his shoulder. When Naruto turned around he was shocked to see a naked Sakura kissing him.

**Quick Second Lemon btw tell me how I did on my lemon so I can improve those to**

Naruto turning the heat up for Sakura said "what are you doing here you know I m already taken by Ino" Sakura replied saying "I talked to Ino and she said she doesn't mind sharing" after she was done explaining she pulled Naruto into a hot passionate kiss.

"Naruto let skip the foreplay and get straight to fucking my brains out" said Sakura "Are you sure Sakura" said Naruto "yes I'm sure" replied Sakura

Naruto slowly enter Sakura womanhood and loses himself to the world of pleasure same goes for Sakura. Naruto is the first to recover and slowly thrust in and out while Sakura pussy pulsates around Naruto huge cock. While this is happening Sakura breast are getting bigger and her hair grow down to her waist. Both climax at the same time there love juices mixing in with the hot water

All of a sudden the loud speaker starts talking "Naruto Uzumaki please report to the high council bridge for an unexpected devolvement bring all the people you had sex with to, that will be all" "well we better go then" said Sakura Naruto nods

Meanwhile on the high council bridge

**Sorry about the really short chapter I place 2 chapter up today both 3000 words**


	4. An 1

AN

I've hit a writer block, sorry for not update everyday I need idea so plz send me pm if your idea good enough I will give credit to the best idea and there no such thing as dumb idea also I need a beta reader again I m really sorry truly I am also I decide to update every week that way the chapter will be longer


End file.
